lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Raquelle
|complex = |-|Season 1 = |-|Season 2 = |species = Human-Sized Doll |Lips = Pink |Skin color = Light-Fair to Lightly Tan |category = Diva|eyes = Brown|color = Red|coat = Gold}}Raquelle is a main character and the main antagonist in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She lives in The Raquelle Mansion. Description For Raquelle, excess defines her posh lifestyle. She is very self-centered and loves looking at herself more than anything. Roughing it is not having a butler. The only thing to put a crack in her diamond sheen is Barbie. She dreams of catching her Malibu neighbor in a fashion fail and posting the pics on the web. She also wouldn’t mind stealing her boyfriend, which seems to be her biggest motive. Appearance Personality Relationships *Raquelle is Barbie's ex-best friend. Raquelle envies Barbie's fame and friendliness and often tries to show to other characters that she is better, and usually fails. *Raquelle has an unrequited crush on Ken and, in a number of episodes, attempts to prove to him that she would be a better girlfriend than Barbie. *Raquelle is the twin sister of Ryan. She is the more clever (or devious) sibling and will often use her brother's crush on Barbie as a method to get him to do things for her. *Raquelle and Nikki dislike each other, with the latter character seemingly being the only one who notices how mean Raquelle can be. She has yet to fully interact with Teresa and Grace. *Raquelle acts indifferent towards Midge. She sarcastically comments on Midge's finicky needs in Perf Pool Party. *Raquelle and Summer dislike each other, as seen throughout the course of Mall Mayhem. Raquelle goes so far as to lie about her feelings towards Barbie to prove to Summer that she is the better friend. The two may have possibly made up following their harassment by the Mall Cop. Appearances |6 = |7 = |9 = |10 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |E3 = }} |4 = |6 = |7 = |9 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |8 = }} |5 = |8 = }} |3 = |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |11 = |13 = |14 = |15 = |16 = |17 = }} |2 = |3 = |6 = |9 = }} Website Gallery RaquelleHeader1.jpg|link=Closet Princess RaquelleHeader2.jpg|link=Party Foul RaquelleHeader3.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out RaquelleHeader4.jpg|link=Licensed to Drive RaquelleHeader5.jpg|link=Closet Clothes Out RaquelleHeader6.jpg|link=Sisters Ahoy RaquelleHeader7.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator RaquelleHeader8.jpg|link=The Shrinkerator RaquelleHeader9.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge RaquelleHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Family Tree │ ┌─────┴──┐ Raquelle Ryan Gallery D9BC5070-0DFA-4867-9F39-10A0AE659AF3.jpeg C8D9FCFC-0A1C-4187-8A8C-DA499D78EE3B.jpeg 6061A89F-C028-490B-B2D2-9FC217BC18D1.jpeg 8BFD0612-E98E-4AB8-A3C0-09066CFDDDDF.jpeg 5E34E58E-7C85-4A15-8983-91FE0C78F4BB.jpeg C67AF695-66A1-48F1-97CA-5D081D679942.jpeg 2A7BDDD2-B869-4D79-BBE1-1AAEE3A21466.jpeg ECB3144B-C417-4FCD-8A2E-0EC67F56FE45.jpeg 3981C66F-4595-4EFC-BE65-75B066398E39.jpeg F1A79DB2-A9EC-4A2B-B9BD-FDC69559D827.jpeg F978A803-2241-4FE6-B2AA-30A2A7C74FC8.jpeg A0B19E8D-A7EA-42AC-8CFB-FA3C57FB2121.jpeg FA7C3BAD-052E-49DF-820F-DF90665D8826.jpeg DC4871D1-771B-472C-A3D2-75A20DC74CF9.jpeg 67F4ABFA-CFBD-42EB-A829-568B78A2E5A0.jpeg 2A97E024-C424-411F-9489-F9761C430D14.jpeg 064787EA-8397-4966-9C7B-B5B1E594CF7F.jpeg 24ED0C0A-D4CE-4699-888D-8BC3836010AE.png 473A824D-6E2B-4A7D-AF2D-A0E6F24F96BF.png|Ken shows sand away to the camera 96FC3B18-68B3-4E38-BBC8-31B80AD70FC0.png|Hey everybody look at Rachel 8AE0D097-73BB-4BE5-A9E0-1E907DADF161.png Trivia * Raquelle's name is an alternative spelling which is also the French spelling of the name Raquel. It is also pronounced the same way. * According to the Chinese dub episodes of the series, Raquelle is the older sibling, as Ryan calls her "Jiějiě", which is the Chinese term for older sister, in the Mandarin dub plenty of times, and in the Chinese Mandarin version of "Doll vs. Dessert", Raquelle calls Ryan "Dìdì", which literally means "younger brother" in Mandarin. * Raquelle's alternate name "Raquel" is also a Spanish and Portuguese version of the Hebrew name/Arabic name, "Rachel". * In the Japanese dubs of the webisodes of'' Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, her name is Rakeru (ラケル). An alternative spelling is Rakueru (ラクエル). This is the first and ''only time Raquelle is called a name that is not Raquelle. * She is called ラケル in the show, when spoken in the actual show of the Japanese dubs of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse, but in the description of the Japanese dubs especially on the website or web link at Play. Barbie for Life in the Dreamhouse, she is called ラクエル . *Raquelle is usually the villain or antagonist in the show. *Raquelle founded The Raquelle Boutique in an attempt to overshadow Barbie's own store. *She is terrified of dolphins, as seen in Accidentally on Porpoise. *She hates camping, as seen in Oh How Campy. *Raquelle does yoga, as shown in The Only Way to Fly. *Raquelle & Ryan have similar roles to Ann & Alan from Sailor Moon, with the exception of being real siblings and not misguidedly evil. Raquelle crushing on Ken (who loves Barbie) is similar to Ann crushing on Darien (who loves Serena) Ryan crushing on Barbie (who loves Ken) is similar to Alan crushing on Serena (who loves Darian). This fact that the two being siblings in love with a person who is in a couple, to the other sibling loving the other one going out with that person of the opposite sex may or may not be a reference to that. *Raquelle has a dog named Brunhilde. *Raquelle has a red convertible with leopard prints on the seats. *Her and Ryan's family name, or last or surname is never actually given in the Life in the Dreamhouse series. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females